Let Me Be Your Star
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 12 años que vive en Nueva York con su familia, su mayor sueño es ser una estrella de Broadway, su vida da un inesperado cambio cuando conoce al club de teatro musical de su escuela secundaria, habra momentos divertidos y enredos amorosos. Disclaimer:Ningun personaje, cancion o musical mencionado me pertencen.
1. Chapter 1

_Se puede ver un enorme escenario con decoraciones al estilo de la antigua roma, hay una chica en el centro del escenario con largo cabello de color rosa y unos ojos verdes, ella porta un vestido color rojo con algunos detalles en verde y en dorado, la chica abre sus labios y comienza a cantar:_

_**Think of me (piensa en mí)**_

_**Think of me fondly (piensa en mí afectuosamente)**_

_**When we ´ve said goodbye (Cuando digamos adiós)**_

_**Remember me (recuérdame)**_

_**Once in a while (de vez en Cuando)**_

_**Promise me you´ll try (Prometeme que lo haras)**_

_Beep Beeep_

Ahora se puede divisar una cama con las sabanas desordenadas, una pequeña y blanca mano sale de entre las sabanas y golpea al ruidoso objeto que la despertó, se incorpora lentamente y talla sus ojos con pereza.

**Sakura´s POV**

_¡Chaaa! Maldito despertador de nuevo interrumpió mis mágicos y hermosos sueños en Broadway._

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 12 años y un extraño cabello color rosa, muchos piensan que me lo tiño pero no ese es mi color natural, mis ojos son de color verde jade, tengo la piel blanca, en cuanto a mi estatura pues es normal para una chica de mi edad, soy delgada y francamente plana, aunque mamá dice que es normal porque todavía no termino de desarrollarme… Actualmente vivo en Nueva York con mi madre Tsunade Sennju y mi hermano mayor Pein, mi madre trabaja como doctora en el hospital de la ciudad, sin embargo cuando era más joven era actriz en Broadway, pero se retiro después de la muerte de mi padre, eso sucedió cuando yo tenía aproximadamente 3 años así que no recuerdo mucho a papá, pero tengo una fotografía de él, era un hombre muy guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora, su nombre era Dan Haruno, la verdad me pone un poco triste no haber llegado a conocerlo; en cuanto a mi hermano, bueno, el siempre me molesta y me dice apodos como "rosadita" o "rosita fresita", pero sé que es con cariño, la verdad adoro a mi hermano es genial, sé que puedo confiarle cualquier cosa, excepto cuando se trata de algún chico porque es muy celoso jeje , él al igual que yo quiere ser actor de Broadway, tiene el cabello de color naranja y los ojos verdes igual que yo, este año el va entrar a tercero de secundaria y yo apenas a primero, estaremos en la misma secundaria, creo que va ser genial, además por fin podre conocer a los misteriosos amigos de mi hermano, verán el grosero de mi hermanito NUNCA ha querido traer a la casa a sus amigos así que ni mi mamá ni yo sabemos como son, de hecho a duras penas pude averiguar sus nombres, los cuales son: Konan (bueno ella no cuenta porque si la conozco, es la novia de mi hermano), Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan , Kakuzu , Kisame , Tobi y Zetsu.

Miro el piso y levanto mi despertador… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**End Sakura´s POV**

La puerta se abre y Pein entra- ¿Qué pasa Sakura porque gritas?... y más importante aun ¿Por qué todavía no te has cambiado? Ya casi es hora de irnos.

-Ya lo sé onichan, ahora sal de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme

Pein sale riéndose, Sakura se levanta rápidamente y abre su closet, saca rápidamente su uniforme, el cual consiste en una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, una falda de color gris Oxford que le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un saco del mismo color de la falda , una corbata roja, calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares de color negro; cuando termino de cambiarse fue a su tocador y se desenredo el cabello, después se puso un listón de color rojo a forma de diadema y salió de su habitación.

En el comedor la esperaban su madre y su hermano.

-Hija será mejor que te apures a desayunar para que lleguen a tiempo, hijo recuerda que tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita, es su primer dia en la secundaria y seguramente está nerviosa.

.- Si mamá ya sé que tengo que cuidar a rosita fresita

.- QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI PEIN

.-Ya dejen de pelear siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, bueno me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche, los quiero.

.-Adiós mamá- dijeron los dos al unisonó

Sakura termino rápidamente de desayunar, ambos tomaron su mochila y salieron rumbo a la escuela, en el camino los dos iban bastante silenciosos hasta que Pein le dijo a Sakura.

.- Primero pasaremos por mis amigos, no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo, la verdad es que adelante tu despertador para que no se nos hiciera tarde jeje

.- Te juro que esta vez si me la vas a pagar, pero por ahora lo olvidare.

Caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron frente a una casa de color azul, donde ya los estaba esperando Konan, ella y Pein se dieron un pequeño beso como saludo, después Konan vio a Sakura y le dijo

.- Buenos días Saku-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

.- Buenos días Konan-san, pues la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa, ya sabes es mi primer dia en la secundaria.

.-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, es normal, ya verás que te va a ir excelente.

.-Gracias Konan-san

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una casa de color rojo, Konan toco el timbre y enseguida abrió un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, Sakura pensó que realmente era muy guapo y calculo que tendrían la misma edad, además sabia que irían a la misma escuela porque traía puesto el uniforme.

.- Buenos días, tú debes ser Gaara- kun ¿cierto?

.- Buenos días, si yo soy Gaara, tu eres la amiga de mi hermano ¿verdad?

.-Si me llamo Konan, es un placer conocerte.

.- Igualmente, esperen aquí, llamare a mi hermano.

Después de unos segundos apareció un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel, seguido por una rubia peinada en cuatro coletas y un castaño de ojos miel.

_¡Oh por dios! Este chico es todavía más guapo que el anterior- _pensó Sakura mientras veía a Sasori.

-Buenos días Pein, buenos días Konan.

-Buenos días Sasori – dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Sasori, fijo su mirada en Sakura, Pein al notar esto frunció un poco el ceño, mientras que Sakura solo se sonrojo.

_No puede ser me está viendo, Sasori-san me está viendo_

-Sasori, ella es mi hermana menor Sakura

_Que bonita niña parece una muñeca._- pensó Sasori, después le extendió la mano a Sakura y le dijo.- Hola Sakura-san, mi nombre es Sasori Akasuna.

Sakura estrecho su mano, le sonrió y le dijo tímidamente.- Ho-hola

-Vaya Sasori, creo que traes tu propio pelotón

-No te burles Pein, ya te había dicho que tengo muchos hermanos, por cierto te los presento. Este de aquí es Kankuro.- dijo mientras jalaba a un distraído castaño.- esa niña tan problemática de allá es Temari.- dijo señalando a Temari.- Y por ultimo

- SASORI BAKA YO NO SOY PROBLEMÁTICA.- dijo gritando la rubia

- Si Temari, ya relájate solo era una broma, bueno como iba diciendo este es mi hermano Gaara.

Siguieron su camino y Sakura fue enterándose de algunas cosas, por ejemplo Temari y Kankuro eran mellizos e iban en segundo de secundaria, mientras que Gaara al igual que ella iba en primero, Temari le pareció una persona muy agradable, pero el que mas le interesaba era Sasori, aunque de él no pudo averiguar mucho ya que iba muy callado, pronto llegaron a una casa de color amarillo, donde los esperaban tres personas, dos chicos y una chica.

Uno de los chicos era rubio, de cabello largo y ojos azules, usaba un fleco largo con el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, sin duda alguna era muy guapo; el otro chico también era rubio, solo que el tenia el cabello corto peinado en puntas, también tenia los ojos azules, lo curioso de este chico eran unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes de gato; la chica también era rubia solo que de un tono diferente y llevaba el cabello igual que el primer chico, sus ojos también eran azules.

.- BUENOS DIAS SASORI. DANNA.- dijo, más bien grito, el rubio de cabello largo.

Sasori cerró los ojos y le respondió.- Buenos días Deidara, sabes deberías dejar de ser tan escandaloso.

Buenos días Dei- dijo Konan

Buenos días Konan, Buenos días Pein-

Buenos días Deidara, oye ¿Quiénes son ellos dos?- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a los chicos que estaban con Deidara.

Deidara sonrió y dijo – Ella es mi hermana menor, se llama Ino, mi mamá me pidió que la llevara a la escuela porque es su primer dia.- hizo una pequeña pausa y después jalo al chico que los acompañaba.- y este es mi querido primito Naruto, también es su primer dia y mi tía Kushina me pidió que lo llevara; pero por lo visto ustedes también traen mucha gente.

-Si, digamos que nos paso algo similar, solo que yo tuve que traer a mis tres hermanos.

Sasori le presento a sus tres hermanos.

_Kyaaaaa no entiendo porque Pain no quiso presentarne desde antes_ _a sus amigos, son increíblemente guapos.-_ Pensó Sakura

Pain miro de reojo a Sakura, la tomo suavemente del hombro y dijo.- Esta es mi hermana menor, se llama Sakura.

_Que guapa, en definitiva no se parece en nada a su hermano.-_ pensó Deidara.- Es un gusto conocerte Sakura.- le toma la mano y deposita un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano haciendo que Sakura se sonroje.

Deja de acosar a Sakura-san Deidara.- dijo Sasori mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Deidara

-Que malo eres Sasori-danna.- dijo Deidara con cascaditas en los ojos.

En cuanto a los demás, pues solo observaban la escena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un edificio donde los esperaban dos chicos, un moreno de cabello color castaño y un chico de ojos lila con el cabello plateado.

.- Hola Kakuzu.- dijo Konan

.- Hola Konan.- dijo el castaño

.- Joder ¿de dónde coños han sacado a tanta gente?.- dijo el peliplata

Un aura negra rodeo a Pain .- Hidan, no uses ese maldito lenguaje en frente de mi hermanita,¿ no ves que puedes corromper su inocencia?.- Sakura, volvió a sonrojarse y se limito a decir.- Nii-san, no te preocupes, ni siquiera escuche lo que dijo.

Hidan vio a Sakura y sonrió, después se acerco y dijo.- Maldición, no sabía que tu hermana estaba tan buena Pein.- Sakura se puso del color de un tomate, de pronto tres enormes auras negras rodeaban a Pein, Sasori y Deidara

.-No te le acerques a Sakura.- dijeron los tres con un tono de voz aterrador mientras se acercaban lentamente a Hidan, de pronto Konan se interpuso y les dijo.- Ya basta, ¿no ven que están avergonzando a Sakura-chan?, por dios es mejor que ella vaya conmigo.- la toma del brazo y comienza a caminar

.-KONAN AMOR ESPERA NO ME ABANDONES.- grito Pein mientras iba tras ellas, y todos los demás para no quedarse atrás los siguieron un tanto desconcertados.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio grande y lujoso, donde los esperaban tres pelinegros, el primero era muy guapo, tenía un largo cabello atado en una coleta y unas peculiares ojeras debajo de unos hermosos ojos color ónix; el segundo no era menos guapo, tenía unos hermosos cabellos negros con algunos reflejos azules, el cual llevaba desordenado y sexy, tenía unos hermosos ojos color ónix que asemejaban el cielo nocturno; el tercero era bastante peculiar, pues no se veía su rostro, llevaba puesta una máscara color naranja que se parecía mucho a una paleta.

.- Buenos días Ita-kun.- saludo alegremente Konan, al pelinegro de cabello largo

.- Buenos días Konan ¿Quién es esa chica que traes? ¿tu hermana?

.- No Ita-kun, ella es Sakura, la hermana de Pain y mi futura EX cuñada

.- NO ME DEJES KONAN TE LO SUPLICO.- dijo Pein al escuchar eso

Todos se rieron ante la acción de Pein.- Vaya Pain es bastante inusual que te comportes así.- dijo Itachi con un tono burlón.- Es que tu nunca te has enamorado Itachi por eso no lo entiendes.- dijo un poco molesto Pein, Itachi vio a Sakura le sonrió y le extendió la mano.- Mucho gusto Sakura-san, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha_ Que linda es.._.- Sakura se quedo un poco sorprendida _Dios, es un Uchiha eso significa que es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, el mayor productor de obras musicales de Nueva York, además es increíblemente guapo..._.- Es un placer Itachi-san.

Itachi, tomo al chico de cabello desordenado y dijo.- Sasuke no seas grosero, saluda a todos.- Sasuke hizo una cara de fastidio, alzo la mirada y se quedo mudo _¿Qué me pasa? Por dios yo nunca me pongo así solo por una chica, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.- _Hmp mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.- después de decir esto se volteo para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué nadie a saludado a Tobi?.- dijo el chico de la mascara.

Lo lamento Tobi, no me había dado cuenta jeje.- dijo Konan

Ah cierto, buenos días Tobi.- Dijo Pein

DEEEEIDARA SEMPAIIIIIII.- grito Tobi, al ver al rubio, después salto para abrazarlo.

¡Quítate de encima Tobi¡ .- dijo Deidara molesto

Pero Tobi es un buen chico

Todos siguieron hasta llegar a una esquina donde aguardaba un joven de cabello verde y ojos marrón (puse a Zetsu como si fuera un chico normal), que al parecer se llamaba Zetsu.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada quien se fue a su salón, excepto Pein que acompaño a su hermana hasta el suyo.

-Espero que te vaya bien Nee-chan.- dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja

- Gracias Nii-san

-Ah por cierto, vete preparando porque en una semana pienso hacer las audiciones para Akatsuki

.- Lo tendré en cuenta Nii-san, nos vemos en el descanso.- después de decir esto entro al salón.

Pein dio la vuelta y camino a su salón.

SAKURA´S POV

Entro al salón y tomo asiento en una de las primeras bancas.

_Genial, las audiciones para Akatsuki serán pronto, fue una gran idea de mi hermano crearlo, al principio le decían que no ya que es muy inusual un club de teatro musical en una escuela, pero después el les dijo que les convenía mas porque así tenían un coro y un club de teatro en uno mismo y bajo un mismo presupuesto, después de oír esto las personas del consejo escolar aceptaron de inmediato, y mi hermano hizo las audiciones para entrar, en las cuales quedaron muy pocos, entre ellos los amigos de mi hermano; desde que mi hermano me conto de Akatsuki decidí que iba a adicionar e incluso se con que canción adicionar._

.- Hola, ¿tú eres Haruno-san cierto?- dijo la rubia que reconocía como la hermana de Deidara.

.-Así es Yamanaka-san, pero no me llames Haruno por favor, solo dime Sakura.- dije un poco apenada, la verdad no me gusta para nada que me llamen por mi apellido.

.- Entonces Sakura-chan, no me llames Yamanaka-san, llámame Ino.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-De acuerdo Ino-chan

.- PRIMAAAAA.- dijo un hiperactivo rubio

.- Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites de esa manera?- dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

.- Perdón Ino-chan, ¿tu amiga es la hermana del amigo de Dei verdad?- dijo el chico mientras me sonreía.

.- Así es, me llamo Sakura Haruno.- dije sonriéndole

.- Mucho gusto Sakura-chan, es una lástima que no nos pudiéramos conocer mejor en el camino.

.- Es cierto, pero la verdad es que todo estuvo un poco extraño.- dijo Ino.- Mi hermano y Sasori no dejaron de mirarte todo el camino, después estuvo lo de ese pervertido raro de cabello blanco, luego tu hermano corriendo raramente detrás de su novia…

.-La verdad a mi me pareció bastante cómico.- dije mientras me reía al recordar todo lo que paso.- Aunque ese tal Hidan si me asusto un poco.

.- Si a mí también.- dijo Ino

END SAKURA´S POV

Las clases comenzaron, aunque no hubo nada interesante, solo era el primer dia, así que los profesores y profesoras aprovecharon para presentarse.

El receso llego rápidamente, y Sakura e Ino fueron juntas a la cafetería

.- Iruka-sensei me pareció muy agradable.- dijo Sakura

.- A mi también, además la Biología me parece muy interesante…

.- Hermanita.- dijo Deidara mientras se acercaba

.- Hola nii-chan.- dijo Ino algo extrañada

Después Deidara fijo su mirada en Sakura y le sonrió

.- Hola Sakura-san ¿Cómo te va en tu primer dia?

.- Hola Deidara-san, la verdad nos esta yendo bastante bien ¿cierto Ino?

.- Si asi es.- dijo mientras le sonreía picaronamente a su hermano.- Saku ¿me esperas un momento? Es que tengo que contarle algo a mi hermano.- Sakura asintió levemente, Ino se levanto y jalo a Deidara.

.-¿Qué te pasa nee-san?

.- No te hagas el tonto Deidara, ya me di cuenta que te gusta Sakura

.- No le vayas a decir Ino, la verdad es que me siento muy tonto, digo la acabo de conocer, pero me gusta demasiado y para empeorar las cosas es la hermanita de mi amigo.

.- No te olvides de mencionar que su hermano es un celoso.- dijo Ino

.- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor Ino.- dijo sarcástico

.- Ya sabes que para eso estamos las hermanas.- dijo Ino juguetonamente.- No ya hablando enserio, yo creo que si tienes posibilidades con Sakura

El rostro del rubio se ilumino.- ¿Enserio? No puede ser ¿Sakura te lo dijo?

.- No tonto, pero ahora que ella y yo nos hicimos amigas probablemente te sea más fácil acercarte

.- Es verdad, muchas gracias hermana

.-De nada Dei, tu sabes que haría lo que sea por ti.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia la mesa y vieron a Sakura hablando con Sasori, Ino dirigió la mirada a su hermano y vio que se veía un poco triste.

.- De verdad espero que entres en Akatsuki Sakura, sería muy interesante tener una compañera como tú, además estoy seguro que tienes una magnifica voz.- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

.- Muchas gracias, Sasori-sempai.- dijo Sakura un tanto sonrojada

.-Ya regresamos Saku.- dijo Ino

.- Ah si que bueno, Sasori-sempai vino a saludarme.- dijo Sakura

.- Hola Sasori-danna.- dijo Deidara

.- Hola Deidara, es mejor que nos retiremos, sino Pein se molestara.- volteo a ver a Sakura.- Nos vemos Sakura-chan.

.-Nos vemos Sasori-sempai

.- Adiós Sakura-chan.- dijo Deidara con una linda sonrisa, Sakura se extraño un poco ya que Deidara siempre la había llamado Sakura-san, pero no le prestó atención, solo sonrió y le dijo.- Hasta luego Deidara-sempai

Los dos se marcharon charlando animadamente entre si.

Sakura siguió hablando con Ino, después de un rato el timbre sonó y regresaron a clases.

El dia transcurrió y pronto sonó la campana de salida, ellas como no tenían ninguna actividad se fueron a sus casas

Sakura preparo la cena para ella y para Pein, el cual todavía no llegaba debido a sus ensayos con Akatsuki, después empezó a hacer la tarea, cuando termino, tomo su computadora y empezó a escribir en su diario.

_Hoy fue un gran dia, creo que me divertí mucho fue genial conocer a Ino-chan y a Naruto-kun, son geniales aunque un poco hiperactivos. También hubo momentos algo "raros", como mi hermano persiguiendo a Konan-san, jejeje lo único que realmente me asusto fue ese pervertido llamado Hidan, aunque tengo que admitir que es sumamente guapo_

.- Sakura, ya regrese.- dijo Pain desde abajo

Sakura se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermano.

.-Bienvenido a casa onii-chan

.- Tengo algo que contarte Sakura

.- ¿Qué es?

.- Te lo diré mientras cenamos

Sakura calentó la cena y sirvió, después lo llevo a la mesa donde Pein la estaba esperando, los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

.- ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar onii-chan?.- pregunto Sakura

.- Ah si es verdad, mañana Akatsuki hará una presentación en la escuela.

.- ¿Enserio?

.- Sip

.- ¿Qué canción harán?

.- Es un secreto, Saku, así que no puedo decirte, por cierto ¿Qué te pareció tu primer dia?

.- Fue genial, tus amigos son muy divertidos, aunque ese tal Hidan me asusto un poco

.- No me lo recuerdes Sakura.- dijo Pein con un tono de voz aterrador.

.-Oye, ¿y que pasó con las audiciones?- dijo Sakura para cambiar el tema de conversación.

.- Pues, resulta que serán este viernes, porque el director dice que todos deben elegir su taller máximo hasta el próximo martes, entonces si hacemos las audiciones el viernes y el lunes publicamos los resultados, los que no queden tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir otro club.

.- Pero, es demasiado pronto… de hecho no se que hago hablando contigo, debería estar ensayando..- dijo Sakura preocupada para después irse corriendo a su cuarto.

Pein se rio en voz baja y recogió los trastes de la mesa.

Después se sentó en el sillón a tomar un pequeño descanso.

xxxxxxxxxx En el cuarto de Sakura 

_Mmm… ¿Qué canción cantare?... ¡Oh! Ya se On my own de los Miserables como Rachel cuando adiciono para New Directions… no mejor no… ya se Somewhere de West Side Story como Rachel cuando audiciono para el papel de María… no mejor otra…!EUREKA¡ The Wizard and I de Wicked… es muy bonita, pero creo que buscare más opciones por si acaso… ¿COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR? … Think of Me del Fantasma de la Opera… siiiiii es perfecta._

Sakura tomo su computadora y busco el karaoke de The Wizard and I, le dio play y comenzó a cantar.

**Did that really just happen? **(¿Realmente ha sucedido?)

**Have I actually understood? **(¿Entendi bien?)

**This weird quick I´ve tried **(Esta cosa extraña que he intentado)

**To suppress or hide **(suprimir o esconder)

**Is a talent? **(¿Es un talento?)

**That could help me meet the wizard **(Que podria ayudarme a conocer al mago)

**If I make good **(si lo hago bien)

**So I make good **(entonces lo hare bien)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Con Pain 

_Ring Ring_

Pein se levanto y contesto el telefono

.- ¿Hola?

.-Pein, soy yo Itachi, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a tu casa para ensayar el numero que haremos mañana, lo que pasa es que a Tobi no le quedaron claros los movimientos y me está fastidiando con que quiere ensayar de nuevo.

.- Ok pueden venir pero no se tarden.

.- De hecho estamos afuera jeje ya sabía que dirías que si

Pein colgó con una pequeña vena saltando de su frente, y fue directamente a abrir la puerta, allí estaban : Konan,Sasori,Itachi,Deidara,Kisame,Zetsu,Kakuzu,Hidan,Tobi,Neji,Lee,Ten-Ten, Byakuya (meteré algunos personajes de Bleach), Yoruichi y Soi Fong.

.- Buenas Tardes Pein-sama.- dijeron todos al unísono

.- Pasen por favor.- dijo Pain

Todos entraron rápidamente.

.- Iré por el disco con el audio para que ensayemos.-dijo Pain tranquilamente

Sasori volteaba para todos lados mientras pensaba _¿Dónde está Sakura?, _de pronto se escucho una hermosa voz proveniente de las escaleras.

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard **(Y yo estare con el mago)**  
****Feeling things I've never felt **(Sintiendo cosas que nunca habia sentido)**  
****And though I'd never show it **(Y aunque no lo demostrare)**  
****I'll be so happy, I could melt! **(Estare tan feliz que podria derretirme)**  
****And so it will be **(Y asi sera )**  
****For the rest of my life **(Por el resto de mi vida)**  
****And I'll want nothing else **(Y no querre nada mas)**  
****Till I die **(Hasta que muera)**  
****Held in such high esteem **(Celebrada en tan alta estima)**  
****When people see me, they will scream **(Cuando la gente me vea gritara)**  
****For half of Oz's favorite team: **(Por la mitad del equipo favorito de Oz)**  
****The Wizard **(El Mago)**  
****And I! **(! Y yo¡)

Pein bajo de las escaleras mientras veía a todos con cara de sorprendidos.

.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están así?-pregunto Pain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Cuarto de Sakura 

_Wow nunca me habia salido tan bien la última nota, ahora ensayare Think of Me, pero primero hidratare mi garganta…_

Sakura se dirigió a su mesita de noche y encontró un vaso vacio.

_Maldición, se me olvido llenar el vaso, ahora tendré que bajar a llenarlo pff, bueno por lo menos buscare el karaoke para dejarlo cargando._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx En la Sala 

Deidara fue el primero en hablar.- Bueno, es que escuchamos una voz impresionante de allá arriba.

Pein reacciono y dijo.- Ah si, era mi hermanita, es que está ensayando para las audiciones del viernes.

¿Entonces esa era la voz de Sakura?.- dijo Itachi sorprendido

Si.- dijo Pain.- ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y pongámonos a ensayar.

Pein inserto el disco en la grabadora y le dio play:

Hidan: **Once I was a selfish fool who never understood, never look inside myself though on the outside I look good, then we met and you made me the man I am today, Tracy I´m in love with you no matter what you weigh, cause…**

Sakura iba bajando de las escaleras, Cuando escucho Without Love de Hairspray y se apresuro a bajar.

.-Pain ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ensayar Without Love? yo te puedo ayudar en las partes de Tracy o de Penny.- dijo mientras terminaba de bajar.- Waaaa que hacen todos aquí

.-Nee-chan, ellos son los miembros de Akatsuki, y vinieron a ensayar el numero una vez mas.

.-Oh perdonen por interrumpirlos.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

.- No te preocupes Sakura-chan.- dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Para que bajaste Nee-san?- dijo Pain

.- Por un vaso de agua, lo que pasa es que estaba a punto de ensayar la canción para mi audición y me di cuenta de que no tenia agua lo cual es imperdonable.- dijo Sakura.

Sasori camino hacia ella con una sonrisa.

.- Hola Sakura-chan, al parecer estaba en lo correcto cuando dije que tienes una magnífica voz.

.-No puede ser ¿me escuchaste?- dijo Sakura

.- De hecho todos te escuchamos Sakura-chan.- dijo Deidara

.- Ashh, ya dejen de estar hablando y vamos a ensayar.- dijo una castaña peinada de dos chonguitos.- ¿verdad Neji-kun?- dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a un guapísimo castaño de cabello largo y ojos color perla.

.-Hmp honestamente me da igual Ten-Ten -contesto el aludido.- _La verdad a mí también me parece interesante esta niña pelirrosa, pero debo seguir actuando serio._

.- Disculpa ¿tú eres Sakura Haruno?- dijo un chico con un corte en forma de hongo, cabello negro y unas grandes y pobladas cejas.

.- Si soy yo.- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía. El chico de las cejas grandes tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y dijo.- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novia, prometo que te protegeré con mi vida.

Pein, Deidara y Sasori se acercaban a él con miradas asesinas, pero Konan los sujeto por la camisa deteniéndolos.

.- Lo siento Lee-san, pero tendré que decir que no

.- Pero ¿Por qué mi bella flor de cerezo?

.-Porque a penas te conozco Lee-san, sin embargo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad

.- Lo aceptare bella flor, seré el mejor amigo que puedas imaginar

Konan soltó a los tres celosos.

.- Creo que ya es suficiente de tanto alboroto, es mejor que sigamos ensayando.-dijo Pain un poco molesto

.- Espera un momento Pain, tengo una pequeña idea, que te parece si tu hermana ensaya con nosotros una vez en las partes de Tracy, para ver como suena.- dijo Itachi

.- De ninguna manera.-dijo Ten-Ten.- Yo canto las partes de Tracy, además de que Hidan-kun tampoco estará de acuerdo con el cambio.

.-Por mí no hay ningún problema.-dijo Hidan.- creo que lo que dice Itachi es muy interesante.

Pain frunció el ceño y dijo.- No lo creo, mi hermana ni siquiera es parte de Akatsuki todavía.

.-Pero es seguro que lo será.- dijo Konan.- y si el único problema es que cante las partes de Tracy, entonces yo le cedo las partes de Penny para que realicen este pequeño experimento ¿Les parece bien?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Pain volvió a poner la pista.

Hidan:

**Once I was a selfish fool**(Una vez fui un tonto egoista)**  
****who never understood**(Que no entendia nada)**  
****I never looked inside myself**(Nunca mire dentro de mi)**  
****though on the outside, I looked good!**(Aunque el exterior me parecia bueno)****

**Then we met and you made me**(Entonces nos conocimos y tu me hiciste)**  
****the man I am today**(El hombre que soy ahora)**  
****Tracy, I'm in love with you**(Tracy, estoy enamorado de ti)**  
****No matter what you weigh**(No importa cuanto peses)**  
****'Cause...**(Porque…)

Todos:

**Without love**(Sin amor)**  
**Hidan: **Life is like the seasons with**(La vida es como las estaciones )**  
****No summer**(Sin verano)**  
**Todos: **Without love**(Sin amor)**  
**Hidan: **Life is rock 'n' roll without**(La vida es como el rock´n´roll sin)**  
****A drummer**(Un baterista)****

**Tracy, I'll be yours forever**(Tracy, sere tuyo por siempre)**  
****'Cause never wanna be**(Porque no quiero estar)**  
**Todos: **Without love**(Sin amor)**  
**Hidan: **Tracy, never set me free**(Tracy nunca me liberes)**  
****No, I ain't lying'**(No estoy mintiendo)**  
**Todos: **Never set me free, Tracy,**(Nunca me liberes, Tracy)**  
****No, no, no!**

Ten-Ten mirando altaneramente a Sakura:

**Once I was a simple girl**(Alguna vez fui una chica sencilla)**  
****Then stardom came to me**(Despues la fama vino a mi)**  
****But I was still a nothing**(Pero yo seguia siendo nada)**  
****Though a thousand fans may**(Aunque algunos fans podrían)**  
****Disagree**(Discrepar)

Todos:

**Tracy!**

Ten-Ten (acercandose a Hidan):

**Fame was just a prison**(La fama era como una prision)**  
****signing autographs a bore**(Firmar autografos era como un taladro)**  
****I didn't have a clue**(No tenía ni idea de nada)**  
****Til´ you came banging on my door**(Hasta que llegaste tocando mi puerta)

Todos: **That without love **(Que sin amor)**  
**Ten-Ten:**Life is like my dad without his bromo**(La vida es como mi papá sin su bromo)**  
**Todos:**Without love**(Sin amor)**  
**Ten-Ten:**Life is making out with perry como! **(La vida es justo como la de Perry Como)****

**Darling, I'll be yours forever **(Cariño, sere tuya por siempre)**  
****'Cause I never wanna be**(Porque no quiero estar)**  
**Todos:**Without love**(Sin amor)**  
**Ten-Ten:**So darling, throw away the key **(Entonces arroja la llave cariño)

Hidan & Ten-Ten (tomados de la mano):

**I´m yours forever **(Seré tuyo por siempre)

Ten-Ten: **Throw away the key **(Tira la llave)

Todos: **Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…**

Neji (Mirando a Sakura tiernamente): **Living in the ghetto**(Viendo en el ghetto)**  
****Black is everywhere you go**(El negro esta por doquier)**  
****Who'd 've thought i'd love a girl**(Quien iba a pensar que me enamoraria de una chica)**  
****With skin as white as winter's snow **(con una piel tan blanca como la nieve en invierno)

Sakura (Mirando a Neji): **In my ivory tower**(En mi torre de marfil)**  
****Life was just a hostess snack**(La vida era solo un aperitivo)**  
****But now i've tasted chocolate**(Pero ahora que probe el chocolate)**  
****And i'm never going back **(Nunca volverá a ser igual)

Todos: **Cause´ Without Love**

Neji: **Life is like a beat that you can´t follow **(La vida es como un ritmo que no puedes seguir)

Todos: **Without Love **(Sin amor)

Sakura:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

.-BASTA YA.- dijo Ten-Ten molesta.- creo que ya fue suficiente de su tonto "experimento".

.-Pues yo creo que fue genial, las voces de Sakura y Neji suenan increíbles juntas.- dijo Yoruichi

Ten-Ten estaba a punto de replicar sin embargo Pain se le adelanto.- Creo que ya fue suficiente, pelear no va a solucionar absolutamente nada.

.-Amm… Neji-san no es que me moleste pero ¿podrías soltar mi mano? Si Pain nos ve se molestara.- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

Neji miro a Sakura y se percato de que efectivamente aun estaba sujetando su pequeña mano, se sonrojo un poco y la solto inmediatamente.- Disculpa Sakura-san no era mi intención faltarte al respeto la verdad es que no me habia dado cuenta…

.-Pues mas te vale tener mas cuidado la próxima vez Hyuuga, aunque dudo que vaya a haber una próxima vez.- dijo Itachi con un tono entre indiferente y molesto.

.-No deberías ser tan grosero Itachi-san, y Neji-san no te preocupes no me faltaste al respeto de ninguna manera.- dijo Sakura.- Lo mejor será que me retire para que puedan seguir con su ensayo, lamento haber causado tantos problemas.- finalizo haciendo una reverencia.

.-No Sakura, quédate por lo menos hasta que termine el ensayo, tú no has causado ningún problema.-dijo Sasori mientras la veía dulcemente.

.-Lo lamento Sasori-sempai, pero no puedo quedarme debo seguir ensayando para mi audición.- dijo mientras se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Sasori.-nos vemos mañana

_Sakura… eres tan linda. -_pensó Sasori un poco sonrojado por la acción de Sakura.

Afortunadamente Sakura no se dio cuenta debido a que habia ido a la cocina a llenar su vaso con agua, e inmediatamente después se fue a su cuarto, sin embargo hubo dos personas que si habían visto lo ocurrido: Deidara y Konan. Ella contemplaba el suceso con ternura y él con tristeza.

xxxxxxxxxx En el cuarto de Sakuraxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura entro prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta , dejo su vaso en la mesita de noche y se tiro en su cama.

_No puede ser, no debí haber hecho eso lo acabo de conocer, además si mi hermano Pain me vio me va a matar, pero lo peor que tal si Sasori-san se da cuenta de que me siento un poquito atraída a él… No creo que le dé importancia a un simple beso en la mejilla ¿o si? Waaaa lo mejor será bañarme y dormirme de una buena vez._

Xxxxxxxxxx En la Sala xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-¿Dónde está mi hermana?.- dijo Pain volteando a todas partes

.- Subió a su cuarto, dijo que estaba un poco cansada.- explico Konan

.-Pero… NO ME DIO MI BESO DE LAS BUENAS NOCHES que niña tan mala.- dijo Pain haciendo un puchero

Konan lo abrazo a modo de consuelo mientras que los demás sufrían una caída estilo anime.

.-Creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos ya es algo tarde.- dijo Itachi para librarse del incomodo momento.

.-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- dijo Byakuya seriamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Al dia siguiente en la escuela xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando choco con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien.

.- Discúlpeme por favor.- dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica enfrente de ella, al enderezarse se percato de que la chica prácticamente era la versión femenina de Neji, tenía unos hermosos ojos color perla, un cabello de color negro azulado y una piel muy blanca.

.-N-no, t-te p-preocupes f-fue c-culpa mía.-dijo la chica tímidamente.

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente y se presento.- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y voy en el salón 1-B.- la chica también le sonrió y le contesto.- Y-yo s-soy Hi-hinata Hy-hyuuga y vamos en el mismo salón Haruno-san.

.- Ah es verdad con razón me parecías familiar Hinata-chan, ¿no te molesta que te llame asi?

.-N-no e-esta b-bien, ¿y-yo p-puedo ll-llamarte Sa-sakura-chan?

.-Claro que si Hinata-chan ven vamos juntas al salón, por cierto tu eres familiar de Neji-san ¿verdad?

.- S-si ¿t-tu c-conoces a N-neji –niisan?

.- Si lo conocí ayer, mi hermano es el líder de Akatsuki y tuvieron un ensayo en mi casa.- dijo Sakura.

Las dos chicas platicaban animadamente mientras caminaban al salón cuando…

.-KYAAAAAAAA.- Sakura se tropezó con un bolígrafo que estaba tirado en el piso, cerró los ojos y espero el inminente golpe sin embargo este no llego ya que alguien la tenia agarrada de la cintura impidiendo su caída.

.-Estas bien Sakura-san.- pregunto la persona que la sostenía.

.-Si Itachi-san, muchas gracias

.-No es nada Sakura-san.-dijo mientras la veía dulcemente

Mientras que desde una obscura esquina Sasuke sonreía amargamente mientras pensaba .-_ Asi que el gran Itachi Uchiha esta interesado en Sakura… creo que al fin podre tener mi venganza…_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al dia siguiente, una apresurada rubia corría por los pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, freno estrepitosamente cuando llego a su salón de clases y tomo asiento junto a su pelirosada amiga.

-Buenos días Ino-chan- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan- dijo Ino entre jadeos.

- ¿Qué tienes Ino-chan? ¿Por qué llegaste corriendo?- pregunto Sakura

Ino se sonrojo un poco y le dijo- Es que… tengo que contarte algo Saku-chan y estaba tan impaciente

-¿Qué sucede Ino-chan?- dijo Sakura confundida

- Es que ayer conocí a un chico- dijo Ino con una linda sonrisa.

.- AHHHH ESO ES GENIAL INO-CHAN.- Dijo Sakura gritando emocionadamente.- y ¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, ya ves que ayer me quede para las audiciones del grupo de baile de la escuela…-Sakura asintió e Ino prosiguió- pues resulta que después de la audición iba caminando hacia mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaba para la tarea, entonces iba muy distraída, tanto que no me di cuenta de que un chico venia corriendo en la dirección contraria…- Ino hizo una pausa y solto un pequeño suspiro.- Bueno y como ya te imaginaras chocamos, yo recogí mi bolsa, ya que se me cayó, e iba a reclamarle al tipo, pero cuando lo vi me quede sin palabras, es que… Era Gua-Pi- Si –MO, tenía el cabello negro con algunos reflejos azules, la piel blanca y sus ojos, oh Saku, sus ojos eran color negro, pero eran tan profundos y hermosos, que no tengo palabras para describirlos…- Ino se quedo extasiada y Sakura agito su mano en frente de ella hasta que reacciono.- Oh gomen Saku, es que era muy lindo, ah si te sigo contando entonces, como todo un caballero me ayudo a levantarme y me pidió disculpas, para después alejarse con ese aire tan frio y misterioso que tiene…

.-Todo eso esta muy bien Ino, pero sabes como se llama.- dijo Sakura inocentemente.

La cara de Ino cambio repentinamente a una cara de tristeza y desolación mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera pude preguntarle…

Sakura, al ver el estado de su amiga intento animarla.- Vamos Ino-chan yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.

La cara de Ino se ilumino de nuevo y dijo.-Encerio Saku-chan ¿harías eso por mi?

Sakura asintió, y de pronto se oyeron unos pasos en el corredor, y vieron a un chico entrar al salón. Sakura no le tomo mucha importancia porque reconoció al chico como hermano de Itachi-sempai; sin embargo Ino abrió la boca y en un murmuro le dijo a Sakura.- Saku-chan es el.

El chico siguió de largo sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguna de las dos sin embargo sus pensamientos se dirigían a la pequeña chica de ojos verdes

_Asi que la pequeña noviecita de mi hermano esta aquí, hmp creo que las cosas van a resultar más fáciles de lo que creía…_

.- Ino-chan, yo se su nombre.- dijo Sakura aun murmurando.

.- ¿Lo conoces Saku-chan?- pregunto ansiosa Ino.

.- No precisamente, pero es el hermano de Itachi-sempai, creo recordar que se llama Sasuke.- dijo Sakura.

.-Es verdad, ahora que me doy cuenta se parecen mucho.- dijo Ino pensativa.- …tengo una idea Saku-chan tú podrías ayudarme.

.- ¿Yo? Pero como…- Dijo Sakura confundida

.- Mira es muy fácil, tú te acercas a Sasuke como su amiga, y cuando te ganes su confianza, me lo presentaras y comenzaras a hablarle bien de mí, obviamente yo intentare conquistarlo mientras tanto, y asi tan vez pueda llegar a ser su novia.

.- Pero Ino, no sería mejor que te le acercaras tu, después de todo es a ti a quien le gusta.- dijo Sakura.

.- No, yo no podria, me desmayaría y me pondría mas roja que Hina-chan cuando ve al baka de Naruto.- dijo Ino.- Además, tu prometiste que me ayudarías con esto…

Sakura solto un suspiro de derrota y le dijo.- Esta bien Ino-chan

Mientras tanto Sasuke, desde su lugar pensaba cual era la mejor manera de acercarse a Sakura.

_Tal vez si me acerco simplemente a ella y comienzo a halagarla ella caiga fácilmente… no ella no es de ese tipo de chicas…_

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que precisamente la chica en la cual pensaba estaba parada enfrente de él.

.- Buenos días Uchiha-san… emmm etto ¿te importaría si me siento a lado de ti?- dijo tímidamente, no porque le gustara, sino porque era extraño hablarle a un desconocido.

Sasuke reacciono ante la dulce voz de Sakura, y sonriendo de medio lado le contesto.- No Haruno-san, de hecho sería un honor que lo hicieras.

Sakura se extraño por sus palabras, sin embargo no lo demostró e inmediatamente después tomo asiento a su lado.

.- Por cierto Haruno-san, no me llames Uchiha-san, suena demasiado frio e impersonal, mejor llámame Sasuke.-dijo Sasuke, aun con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente.

_Realmente es muy… guapo._

Sakura se sonrojo y asintió levemente para decir después.- Entonces Uchi… perdón Sasuke-kun, tampoco me gustaría que me llamaras Haruno-san, puedes decirme Sakura.

.- Entonces está bien Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan.- dijo el lentamente.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente, hasta quedar del color de un tomate.

De pronto Iruka- sensei entro al salón.

.- Buenos días clase

.- Buenos días Iruka- sensei.

.- Muy bien chicos, hoy necesitare que formen parejas, verán, mi materia requiere que realiazen investigaciones, trabajos, maquetas, experimentos… y seria muy tardado si reviso uno por uno, asi que necesito que formen parejas para que pueda evaluarlos mas rápido, y además para que puedan aprender a trabajar en conjunto. Entonces a partir de ahora les doy… 5 minutos para elegir a su pareja.

Sakura busco a Ino con la mirada, sin embargo volteo repentinamente al ver que la persona a su lado toco su hombro suavemente.

.- Oye Sakura-chan.- dijo Sasuke.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?

Sakura pensó que eso no era correcto, después de todo su amiga Ino se sentía muy atraída a Sasuke, sin embargo también pensó que mientras mas tiempo pasara con Sasuke mas podria ayudar a Ino… y por ultimo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Sakura se sentiasa muy bien en compañía de Sasuke.

.- Claro que si Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

.- Tiempo.- dijo Iruka- sensei, ahora necesito que se anoten en la lista que tengo aquí en el escritorio.

Todos se levantaron y se anotaron en la lista.

.- Ahora, ven esta bolsa.- dijo Iruka –sensei mientras agitaba una bolsa de plástico negra que sostenía en sus manos.

Todos asintieron e Iruka sensei prosiguió.- Bueno, una persona de cada equipo, sacara un papelito y lo que diga en el papelito sera el tema que les toque exponer el siguiente periodo, de esta exposición van a entregar un trabajo de 20 páginas mínimo, asi que les sugiero que lo trabajen poco a poco desde ahora.

Sasuke metió su mano en la bolsa y el papelito decía…


End file.
